


Hanging On The Edge

by OTProblematic5



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bookseller!zayn, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, Lots of Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song Reference, Trainer!liam, Verbal Abuse, Vulgar Language, WIP, abuse //, non famous ot5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTProblematic5/pseuds/OTProblematic5
Summary: "Live and let die all the promises that you made, but if you lie another time it'll be the last lie you've made" Liam is a falling star, that hit him like a meteorite and Zayn has never been the same.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is gonna be a very heavy fic so please make sure you've read the warnings, before you read. In case you didnt i will state them once more here. Trigger warning's/ Disclaimers: We do not own any of the characters unless stated otherwise, this story is completely FICTION. No one was hurt in the making, we just collected songs that came off a certain way to us, we do NOT encourage nor tolerate this behavior in any way. If you or anyone you know is going through something similar we ask that you please get help at http://www.thehotline.org/help/ you are not alone.  
> For any more questions, leave in the comment box below.  
> -K & M XX

_from the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright_

After going on a snack hunt with his best friend Louis , Zayn walked out of the gas station with a smile on his face as they bickered back and forth. The topic of discussion was whether or not chips or cakes were best for taming a high. “To be honest mate ,i don’t give a shite as long as it's processed and fuckin’delicious” Louis’ eye were low, Zayn gave a good grin “true, Although I personally believe chips are the way to go.” He started ,licking his chapped lips before continuing “The saltiness , then you have a sweet hint, ooooh don’t get me started on the heat” he was waffling on about the doritos in his bag ‘Sweet and spicy’. Louis looked up at him and snickered “Man i’m telling you, Sweet, chewy, fudgy is the way to fuckin’ go” Zayn was growing weary of the conversation, he was starving to say the least, he was high off his arse also, the debate ended when they reached the car and for the life of him he couldn’t remember if he filled the tank or not. Louis crawled into the passenger's seat with their bag of food, zayn leaned his head in to check to the dash to find he didn’t fill the tank because obviously what the fuck else would he have been there for,oh right, high and hungry. He shook his head , and turned around to the Gas Pumps, taking the pump off the lever he opened his tank and proceeded to fill up.

He was leaning against his car when he heard a loud roar of an engine, that shook him a bit because he dropped the clutch “Bloody hell” he grumbled raising his head in the direction of the sound. Seeing a guy had pulled up next to his car on a black on black 2017 ducati supersport 939, the man donned on a leather jacket making Zayn think he was the typical “bad ass” Zayn scoffed but couldn’t take his eyes away, he saw his face when the bloke took off his helmet. He was hot to say the least, he had light brown hair in a perfect quiff, soft brown eyes making him seem super sweet but then looking down he saw a full beard and luscious red lips and Zayn couldn't help but want in any and every way.

“Uh you alright there mate? You’ve got a leak.” Zayn quickly looked down “oh shit” blushing “thank you.” Stopping the leak from happening any further he quickly picked up the pump and saw the handsome stranger staring at him while he finished up. “you've got a name love?” eyeing him and walking closer ,rubbing his beard with his left hand and helmet in the other. “I'm Zayn. You?” The man smirked, Zayn couldn't help but feel flustered in his presence. “Nice, how about in exchange for my name I get your number?” That made Zayn purse his lips and think if it would be such a good idea to give a stranger his number “well you've already got my name I should get something in return before I give you my number.” He replied to the stranger with his eyebrows raised, causing the man in front of him to chuckle. “I guess you're right, I'm Liam , how about that number then?” He said with a cheeky smile, which caused zayn to give in “fine” he murmured before stating his number which Liam quickly in out into his phone, before any other words could be exchanged between zayn and Liam they heard a shout “Oi mate hurry up with the flirting I really want nandos” the shout belonged to Louis who was screaming out the window embarrassing Zayn per usual. “Ah sorry about ‘im, I’ve gotta go, nice meetin’ you though” Zayn stated with a blush that felt like it would never go away. He held his hand out for Liam to shake but instead of shaking it like intended to Liam pulled zayn's hand up to his lips pecking it lightly “I'll text to you later handsome” he said.

Slowly backing away to his motorcycle, Zayn was so flustered and embarrassed at this point that he quickly got into the driver side of the car and drove away with Louis blabbering away “What in the fuck was that?, You’ve had me in the fuckin’ cah like a dog and you were chattin up some greaser looking fucker.” Zayn focused on the road ahead of him, his high was dissipating , but he was still feeling fuzzy from liam touching him he sighed “ One, i didn’t leave you in the car like a dog you twit, you literally depleted the fucking food we went in for so i don’t see why you're screamin’ about nando’s now, i’m the one that's fucking starving you lil shit.” Louis shrugged his shoulders “putting gas in the tank doesn’t take 48 fookin hours , you were making googly eyes at that bloke.. what’s his name? Hes touchy as hell, That didn’t seem weird to you?” Zayn shook his head as he turned into nandos drive through , stopping behind the prius in front of him “Liam and I mean, loads of people do weird shit to greet someone, fucks sake didn’t harry suck your dick when you shitheads first met?” louis squeaked “HEY! We knew each other prior to that.. Sort of” i gave him a look “Okay, kind of” I stared at him “just a tad..” i gave him a blank face “Fuck off, bugger.” he spat and laughed.

Zayn shook his head “like I said people greet and say bye in their own way” I moved my car up as the green prius drove off, winding down my window i gave the menu a once over, my stomach growled. Turning to lou,our noses touched as he was leaning over the console “How old are you?” Zayn asked turning back to face my rolled down window. He ignored me “get the usual you twat” he said sitting back in his seat , putting his feet up on my dash. Zayn brushed him off and stated their order when the person filtered through the intercom. Having her repeat the order to me, she totaled it up and told us to proceed to the next window, I stepped on the gas easing up to the next window. Louis thrusted a few crumpled notes in my direction “‘ere mate, do we have any more green back at ‘ome?” Zayn took the notes from him and put it in his cup holder, he gave the girl at the window his card in exchange for the food,sliding the bag over to lou. When the girl was done, she handed him his card and receipt “Have a nice night.” he smiled at the girl and drove off. Heading down on main street, he began to answer louis “I think so, i mean we had an eighth. We can pack a few more bowls and bugger off to bed” Louis nodded and searched through the bag, taking a handful of fries. Zayn shook his head at him and proceeded on route to their apartment.

Pulling down the side streets , Zayn looked for parking and found an empty spot a few blocks away. Shifting in his seat he began to parallel park. When he found that they both had enough space to get out, he shut off the car. Taking his keys from the ignition and opening his door, he waited for louis to get out and join him. Looking both ways he and louis sprinted across the street, and into their building. Louis pulled his hood off of his head and zayn followed suit “I can’t bloody wait to eat” zayn said eyeing the bag in louis’s hand and tapping the lift’s button “honestly me either mate, gonna pack a bowl and then demolish these wings” They broke off into bickering of what to do first when the lift landed , shoving each other to see who’d get in first louis hip checked zayn and sauntered in leaving Zayn grumbling “Move your big arse” zayn got in after him and hit their floor number.

 

_-_

_Swear to god i’m a sinner in a church burning up for you..._

Liam gets back on his bike once he finishes checking his tire pressures , looking down at his phone he smirks at the new contact and slips it back into his pocket. Slipping back on his helmet, and sitting upright on his bike he backs out of the gas station, zooming off to his apartment. When he reached home thirty minutes later , he parked in the underground lot , entering the exit door and made his way up the three flights of stairs. When he reached his apartment, he unlocked the door and placed his keys in the bowl on his wooden table next to his hallway entrance. He walked further into his home and set his helmet down, running a hand through his hair . fishing his phone out of his pocket he took a seat in his living room on his plush white leather couch, lifting his feet up and stretching out his legs on his coffee table liam , unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contact list, deciding on whether or not if he should text the bloke he met earlier or just call him, shaking his head he his the phone button and it began dialing the number.

He placed the receiver to his ear and it rung a couple times before it answered, there was a bit of shuffling and muffled voice broke through. Zayn. “Ello..? Zayn?” the person seemed to swallow what they had in their mouth “Yeh? Who is it?” liam sunk further back into the couch “Liam, we met a bit ago at the gas station” there was a pause, and he heard a door closing. “Oh yeh, ha. Crap i thought you were going to text me?” liam smiled. “I was, but decided I had to hear your voice. Did you get your nandos?” “Course” zayn said. “This must be very awkward for you, but i was wondering if you’d fancy going to an arcade?” liam didn’t know why, but he really wanted to see zayn again. An arcade was just a buffer because stuffy places weren’t his thing. Zayn was quiet for a beat , resuming with a full “eh, sure mate..Riggleys place?” liam nodded at that “course’..by the way, you’re very pretty” zayn was really silent then “Even prettier on your arm eh?” liam chuckled at that, zayn was cool and collected.he liked that. “A bit cliche, but spot on.” Liam heard a door open and a yell, his eyes narrowed a bit and his brows furrowed. “You okay zayn?” There was a bit more shuffling and zayn popped back up a little out of breath “yeah, yeah..How about i text you? I’ve gotta go.”

Before Liam could even reply, zayn had hung up. Staring down at his phone he couldn’t help but bite back on his teeth and count down from ten. That was fucking rude is what it was liam thought. Pushing himself up from his couch and checked his television clock 10:30pm , he could get a mini sesh going for about an hour he thought. Stretching out liam walks towards his bedroom, Stripped off his shirt, and unbuttoned his jeans, walking over to his bed he grabs his basketball shorts and slips them on. Walking over to his closet he bends down and grabs his fingerless gloves, pulling them on over his fingers, he straps them and cracks his knuckles , flexing his fingers. Grabs his roshe run and sits on the floor slipping them onto his feet and lacing them up.

Pushing himself off the floor, he jumps up and down a bit, getting his heart rate up before sparring. Once he’s done , he walks out of his room and into the living room, toward the far corner where he has a bag hanging from his ceiling. Liam exhaled and stretched out the kinks in his neck, he needed to be fully into the zone. Body and soul into this. Raising his right hand he pushed the bag , making it shift its weight, and balling his left fist into a ball connected it in a jab. That shifted the bag once more and he used his right hand to hit it this time, soon he was in a full swing with his movement. Landing each hit hard against the bag ,as he landed jab after jab when the bag came swinging to his left he used his knee to stop the impact and in between hits, he’d work his legs out leading kicks to the bag right.left.right.right.left. Rocking the bag one more time he jumped up and landed a hard kick in the middle of the bag, his form straight and strong. At this time, liam was done and sweating, wiping his forehead he began to stretch his knees out. When he was done with his stretches , he got on his back , laying his feet flat and crossing his arms on his chest he started to do crunches, keeping his neck tucked in and coming up just so.

-

 

Zayn said goodbye to louis after making his best friend clean up the mess he had made. He was throwing food at whilst he was on the phone all because zayn didn’t pay him attention. Feeling guilty he had to hang up on the handsome man, just to get the annoying twit to stop. he made his way down the hall and into his bedroom where his phone was charging, deciding to shoot him a quick text. He picked his phone up, unlocked it, scrolled through his recent calls landing on liam's number.  
Zayn: Hey liam, sorry about abruptly hanging up on you earlier me mate was being a nuisance. How are you btw? :)

After sending him the text zayn headed to his bathroom, he felt like relaxing a bit before bed, he turned on the tap and made sure it was warm. He began taking off his shirt, followed by his jeans and pants, leaning forward and bending a bit he opened his cabinet under the sink where he kept a few select bath bombs and bath melts. Don’t judge him, he had a knack for the pretty things at lush, and they left his skin feeling smooth to the touch. Picking up each and scoping them out quickly he decided on going with his ‘Boo’ bath melt.

He picked it up and leaned over his tub plopping it in the tub. Putting on some music he eased himself in, submerging his body into the milk colored bathwater, relaxing his mind thinking back on his conversation with liam earlier. He really felt bad about not getting the chance to talk to him fully, thanks to the divvy he called louis, he hoped it didn't change liam's opinion of him, it would suck for a little mishap ruin zayn’s chance at liam. Zayn wasn't sure if liam had actually asked him on a date but he was more than happy calling it that, he had to admit he was really smitten by liam, he was beyond attractive and something about his personality really drew zayn to him, from his cheeky way of flirting, to the confidence he had. All zayn could say was, he never believed in love at first sight till tonight. This could possibly be the start of always, Mid-thought zayn's favorite song came on from the playlist that was in his background and he couldn't help but to sing along

“Cups of the rose, bitches in my old phone i should call one and go home, i've been in his club too long..” Zayn sang out, people have always told zayn he could sing, he agreed even if it sounded cocky. He really wanted to be a singer as a child but knew that goal was unattainable, so for now he was contempt with working at a quaint little book store in london he kept his singing as a hobby. After the song ended he hopped out of the bath , grabbing his towel off of the rack next to the tub ,drying off when he was finished he wrapped it around his small waist making way to his bedroom.

He sat on his bed for a bit, and got up when he air dried. He walked to his chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of briefs, pulling them up his legs, and situating his privates comfortably. opening his top drawer from his dresser, he pulled out some socks,and a white t shirt. The only thing zayn hated about baths was how cold he got after one, rushing to get dressed, he hurried to climb under his duvet, to keep himself warm. Once in bed he grabbed his phone noticing liam still hadn't replied, making zayn frown, hoping he hadn't ruined his chances with him. He didn't want to overthink this so he turned on the tv after grabbing the remote from the nightstand and watching whatever happened to be on at the time.

-

19..20..21.. Liam counted in his head and exhaled “22..” as he finished his last set of push-ups, he was drenched. At least he got his work out of the way, so he’d be ready for work tomorrow. Stretching out his torso and arms. He blew off steam and got his workout in at the same time. He’d call that a feat. When he was done , he made his way into his kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet above the sink and getting water from the tap. Filling the cup to the brim, he brought it to his lips and downed it in one go.

That was the most refreshing feeling ever. liam thought, placing his cup down on his countertop he made his way back into the living room and going straight his phone, dragging down his notifications bar he sees that he has a message from zayn it read: **Hey liam, sorry about abruptly hanging up on you earlier me mate was being a nuisance. How are you btw? :) ,tapping on the message Liam typed: it's okay luv. Srry for my late reply, worked out a bit yeh?, i’ve work in the morn’, but after i’ll shoot you the deets about the arcade xx.** He waited literal seconds before an instant reply from zayn the message said: **Sure, and again really sorry. Looking toward kicking your arse mate xoxo. Liam chuckled at the text and replied: If you kick me arse, that’s because i let you luv xx ps. You’re very distracting even through text. I can’t lose sleep over this. As he was putting his phone down it buzzed: Cheeky aren’t we? But alas, i’ll let you sleep. I've got work also and me? Distracting?? You don’t say :P. Night Lima xoxox. Liam smiled wide at that Lima?** He thought. Distracting is what zayn was. God doesn’t he know it.

Plugging his phone up, liam walked to his bedroom, preparing to shower and sleep. As he walked he stripped out of his clothes, shoes, shorts, gloves. Lastly he peeled off his boxers when he got into his room, running a hand down his chest to his happy trail he rubbed his stomach. He was standing in the nude like the day he was born, walking into his bathroom liam went straight to his shower , turning on the cold tap and hopping in. he needed to cool his body down from his session prior. Wetting his entire body Liam grabbed his washcloth and soap and began to scrub as his skin. He thought back to the gas station as he washed his body off, how clumsy zayn was. How his blush was all because of him. He hadn’t known the guy for two hours and yet he wanted him. He wanted to know what he liked, what he did, what he wanted. Liam Wanted Zayn. And he was going to get him, by all means.

It took liam about 20 minutes to finish up in the shower, he came out and decided it wasn’t a clothes night, he’d have to get up at 5am anyways. He dropped his towel once he dried off his skin, pulled back his duvet and got in, raising his hands behind his head. He was centered. His bones felt like mush from the shower and he was calmer than he’d ever been. He fell into a slumber with zayn on his breath.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** if you are going through anything like this contact help, talk to someone. You don't have to stand for any of it, We send you lots of love.** 
> 
> Sorry, It took so long to update . I just started to work and everytime i set out to write its something after the next. but i'm back. it also took awhile because i don't half ass anything . the concepts are there just how i want to go about things can tend to be tricky. we literally put my heart and soul ino this, as i do every chapter. I'm planning for the next chapter so it shouldn't take as long and thank you to those who read this, what would really help move the update process a little faster would be comments honestly. as a writer its hard enough to find something people are interested and contructive critism can help keep me in the loop of how things are, what you guys would like to see happen, these things we can take in to consideration to make the best chapter for you guys. chapter two may seem wonky but i promise it'll make sense. but again thank you to those who leave kudos and comments and even to the ghost readers! i hope you guys enjoy this.  
> -Kayden x
> 
> I hope I captured the emotions of the fight well because this is from personal experience, enjoy.  
> -Mikey x

_ You know just what to say, shit that scares me _

  
  


Zayn was packing the last of his comic book collection, getting ready to move into Liam's apartment. Realization hit him months ago that all of his clothing items were there and his gaming systems and furniture was left  back at his now old place. It felt like a distant thought because these last months have been a whirlwind. He grabbed the duct tape and taped the box shut, standing up and brushing off his knees he went to his picture frames, picking up two at a time , opening the backs and putting the pictures aside so he can box the frames, as he had his hand on the back of a frame louis burst through his apartment door “Bloody fuck mate! You should change your locks” he snickered, zayn almost nicked his finger on one of the hinges with how hard he jumped. 

 

He won't admit that though “Lou.. knock next time. Don’t just barge in” he turned his head looking at him “How about you don’t leave your door open, or did  liam  order you not to lock it” Louis rolled his eyes. He hated the fact that Zayn was giving up his apartment to live with that ass munch he called a boyfriend. Zayn sighed, pushing the box to the side “Lou..  you being serious right now?” Louis walked over to the couch and popped a squat “Yes siree bob, You’ve been so different these last couple months.” zayn walked over to him and sat down, laying his head on his shoulder “You're a brat you know that? Nothing is different. You can come over all the same and do as you please like you always do” Louis huffed “‘m not a brat you pratt, serious Z, liam is weird.”

 

You don’t see the glares he sends me and that fake ass attitude he has towards me.” Zayn laughed. “You can’t handle someone with your attitude, liam is just one of those guys. He's a big teddy bear love.” Louis scowled at that , kicking his feet up on the coffee table , the heel of his vans collided  with one of his many photo collages with liam “LOU! What the fuck” Louis gaped as the glass smashed against the floor. When zayn saw he wasn't going to get up he pushed past his legs and got on his hand and knees to  clean up the shards “you're a right dick you know that lou?” Louis hid his snicker  and bent down to give zayn a hand. He pushed the glass away picking up a photo strip with liam and zayn, all different faces. Zayn looked up into his direction and paused at it, admiring how happy they looked. 

 

-

 

Thoughts flooded back to that night remembering how flustered liam made him. He remembered that exact moment where liam suggested them going into the photobooth together “c’mon love let's go in here” liam said leading zayn towards the photobooth, when inside they closed the curtain inserting coins for it. Zayn was slowly coming out of his shell at this point and when he saw iam was going to pull a funny face so he followed suit, but Liam decided to wrap his arms around zayn causing him to turn a deep shade of red just as the camera flashed. They took a few more with several poses the booth then printing the photos. Liam grabbed the and gave zayn a copy “look you look so cute here” he said motioning to the first photo. Zayn shook his head looking at his flustered awkward state.

 

“If you think lookin like bambi is cute ” after that they decided to play table hockey. They were on their second round, zayn in the lead once again Liam was noticeably getting frustrated, sighing each time zayns disk slid onto his side. Zayn bit his lip feeling bad for him, he purposely avoided covering his side letting liam win. Liam cheered after the game jokingly teasing zayn for losing.  “Since you lost can i buy you a pizza to cheer you up?” Liam asked grinning down at zayn. “Sure beb.” 

The arcade they were in happened to have a pizza place in it towards the far back, so they walked all they way down there finding a booth to sit in. “you know what you want love?”  Liam said after they situated themselves in the booth reading the menu. “Yeah, i think im going for the cheeky pineapple and Chicken. You?” he looked up at liam. “Oi the Controversial  pizza innit? I’m going for just Meat lovers.” A waiter came up to them just as liam finished speaking “welcome i’ll be your waiter today, can i start you off with anything  to drink?” Zayn noticed the waiters attention was averted towards him, and noticed liam's whole demeanor changed, he was stiff and he had  what looked to be a scowl upon his face . Liam cleared his throat “yeah i’ll have a water” he spoke at 

  
  


the the waiter , the waiter turned to  liam for the first time, nodding then shifted his gaze  back at zayn “i’ll have the same, please.” 

 

“Coming right up” Zayn saw liam roll his eyes and thought how cute it was that liam was getting jealous over this waiter. While they waited they played twenty questions trying to get to know each other better but shortly after the waiter came back with their waters, then took their orders all while flirting with zayn. Liam gritted his teeth at that, zayn noticed this once the9 waiter left again. “You okay liam?” he asked with concern “Fine. Have i told you how handsome you look today?” Zayn giggled a bit “You might’ve let it slip a couple hundred times over”  Liam had a glint in his eyes, soft smile playing on his features.

 

Zayn was snapped out of his deep reverie  by a loud Tomlinson “Earth to Zen, Proper pratt” zayn shook his head, seeing that photo flooded memories from over 7 months ago, to say their love was a slow burn, that’d be a lie. It's like from the moment they met at the gas station, Liam gave zayn a pitt feeling he’d never forget when he saw him. Zayn was stupidly,madly, deeply, in proper love with Liam. Pushing louis to the side “Instead of calling me names, help me pack up and move your arse so i can be with Li” he said looking up at his best mate. Louis rolled his eyes,standing up, pushing the glass shards under the chair with his feet he smiled sheepishly at zayn “I’ll clean it..” he grinned wide at him. Zayn knew full and well, he’d have to vacuum after he packed up the entire place. 

 

-

 

_ What's worst looking jealous or crazy, Jealous or crazy.. _

 

Liam rode the elevator up to His and Zayn’s apartment after work, He held his gym bag strap loosely on his shoulders. Pulling out his keys from his shorts,he opened the door,“Take it away!” Zayn yelped “Loohuis” he drawled out a squeak. liam pushed through the door just in time to see louis on top of zayn , licking his cheek. He saw Zayns boxes strewn all over the living room,  his eyes narrowed at the sight of louis on top of zayn, he waited a few beats before he slammed him gym bag heavily on the floor making the two heads snap up in the direction from which it came. He gave a tight lipped smile towards them “Z.. what the fuck is this?” Zayn pushed louis off who just rolled his eyes in liam's direction.

 

Wiping his cheek of Louis; spit ayn scrambled up and ran up to liam , hugging him “Leem, Hey babe. We were just um unpacking and Lou attacked me. Propper ninny he is” zayn flushed and laughed . he didn’t know why he was so flustered and submissive under liam's gaze, not that he should justify what he and his best mate were doing. But its just thats its **_Liam._ **

 

Louis got up and off his feet turning to the two “Seeing as you shove your head far up liam's arse when he's in the room, i've done me part in helping. Thanks for the furniture mate.” Liam looked down at zayn, nosing at his neck “What furniture is he talking about?” Zayn looked up at liam “From me old apartment, it couldn’t fit here and louis wanted it so..” Liam nodded staring at louis , Louis blinked at him, not biting back on his retort “it’ll be awful if it wasn't okay with you liam, oh dear i forgot you were his mum and he has to ask for simple shit like that.” Liam smirked at him, pecking zayn's forehead “Mate..” Louis grabbed the u haul keys and was out of there before liam could retort. Tossing a “Call ya later Z” as he closed the door.  

 

Zayn unwrapped his arms from liam and looked around the place, messy was what he and louis were together, liam pulled off and threw his sweaty Crewneck at him. “Z, it's so manly!” Liam grinned at the literal light of his life.  Zayn batted the shirt away from his face. “Nothing manly about your stink li” Liam waved his hand, plopping down on the couch pulling zayn down with him. Zayn stroked liam's beard, infatuated with him. Sighing zayn played with liam's ear lobe “Why can’t you and Lou get along for more than five minutes?” Liam turned his head in zayn’s  direction “Louis is the difficult one” liam rolled his eyes at the lads name , not wanting to continue on with the conversation he began to nose along zayn's neck and throat. Zayn shifted his head and squirmed “no, first shower.. You stink”

 

Liam ignored zayn still nosing along his neck, biting underneath his adam's apple , nipping at the skin with the slight stubble zayn, mewled at that, bringing his hands and pulling liam away a couple of inches away “shower now” liam huffed “if it was louis , you wouldn’t care.” Zayn's eyes popped at that accusation “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he pushed liam's head further away, Liam’s nostrils flared at that “it means that you'll fucking let Louis do anything to you. Just like what I walked into earlier, you think I want to see my boyfriend practically making out with his stupid rat of a friend!?” Zayn quickly got up from the couch hurt at Liam's words. “I can't believe you right now Liam it's not fucking like that and you know it! Louis isn't single and if he wasn't he's me Best mate! What the fuck is going on in your head? I'm with you..I'm not  nor will I ever fucking cheat on you!.” Zayn shook his head walking towards the door ,pick up his keys but before he got the chance to open the door and walk out Liam hurriedly got up from his place on the couch running behind Zayn holding the door closed with his arm extended palm faced flat on the wooden frame.

 

“Where the fuck do you think you're going z? You planning on running to him?” Zayn shook his head in disbelief , scoffing “anywhere I want arsehole.” Liam was shaking with anger at this point “DON'T FUCKING DISRESPECT ME BITCH, YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE” he slammed his hand against the door causing zayn to flinch, tears welling up at Liam's harsh tone. “Okay..i'm sorry.” Zayn said his voice breaking. Liam moved his arm leaving Zayn space to make it a run for it and he did, he ran towards the bedroom tears welling up and spilling out uncontrollably

 

Liam stood at the door breathing in and out trying to calm himself down. Count back from ten he thought to himself, closing his eyes. Meanwhile zayn lay in the bed crying into the pillow wondering why Liam couldn't trust him or get along with his best friend. Maybe it was his fault, maybe he was too affectionate with louis? He didn't know he just knew he didn't like this side of Liam. To say the least it scared the Shit out of himz

 

Liam walked into the hallway deciding to shower before talking to Zayn. After calming down, he felt bad about making him cry but he couldn't help but be mad. It bothered him how close Zayn and Louis were, they shouldn't be showing affection like that, it wasn’t normal for liam to see two “friends” act that  way towards each other  Zayn was  _ his and   _ not anyone else's, and he sure as hell refused to share Zayn with anyone. 

 

He loved him, maybe a little too much. but Zayn had to understand who he belongs to. Sighing he turned off the tap, dried  himself off with a towel. He walked towards the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, He expected to walk into a crying Zayn but instead was met with Zayn peacefully sleeping. 

 

He quietly put on a change of clothes debating what to say to Zayn. He slowly got onto the bed next to Zayn shifting his weight and being careful not wake him with his movement. His left hand made its way to Zayn's cheek, rubbing it affectionately. “Z, babe wake up” after a few beats Zayn stirred awake slowly opening his eyes. “Li?” Liam leaned down completely kissing zayn's cheek “it's me, I'm sorry for making you cry baby” zayn looked into his eyes the feeling of unwanted sadness creeping back in “what is with you, I try Li.. I really do, why did you get so angry?” He whispered “I couldn't help it z, you know how jealous I get. I just don't want anyone taking you away from me and it made me so mad with Louis on you like that, you're mine and I don't want to lose you, I love you baby you know that, that's why I can't help but get jealous” Zayn nodded wrapping an arm around Liam’s torso “I'm sorry that me and Louis were so close like that you had every right to be mad. I'll tone it down I promise but you really scared me getting so mad like that Li..” Liam wrapped his arm around zayn kissing his forehead. “I'm sorry love I just couldn't handle the thought of ,losing you to  _ anyone.  _ I don't think you and Louis should hang out so often anymore.. He has plenty of other friends and you have me right?” Zayn stayed quiet for a moment before answering. “Yeah I guess you're right..I'm sorry about today Leem, I love you and you'll never lose me. I’m so sorry i even made you think that way.” he looked up at Liam kissing him on the lips then trailing down leaving kisses along his jaw and neck. “I love you too Z” “and thank you for showering before coming to talk to me” zayn whispered into Liam's neck giggling. Liam smiled lightly laughing “of course, anything for you love.”

 

-

Zayn lay in Liam's arms, jealousy was something hellish. He reached over to his phone and thumbed the passcode in, shifting to scroll and find louis number. He bit his lip , clicked the contact and thumbed out a quick text, looking over the message a couple of times he hesitated. He knew louis, and when louis felt like something was being wrongly taken from him he’d fight and he’d fight hard, so he reworded the text.  It's been a whopping 6 months since he’s met liam and  the move was a drastic decision on both ends. Liam felt comfortable knowing zayn would be here, home to greet him and cook for him.

  
Liam explained how easier it made things, his clothes were there already, he didn’t spend more than 2 nights at his as per liam's request, and it was way easier for liam to watch and protect him. Zayn took all of this into account before he decided to up and move in.  after a few beats zayn sent the text to louis:  **Meet b4 the stre opns x** he closed out of his messaging app and went to his camera, he took a picture of liam, his mouth was slack, tongue poking out a bit, cheeks were adorably squishy. Zayn would apologize a thousand times for making liam feel anything but love. To say the least, he fell hard and fast for the boy on the motorcycle at the gas station. 

**Author's Note:**

> K & M


End file.
